redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YatzSliversword
Hi YatzSliversword, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:02, January 11, 2011 Re:Signature Signatures are explained in the Manual of Style. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The picture where you currently have a fransie-pansie? For that you save a picture you like on your computer, then go to Preferences (hover your mouse over your name and it will drop down). When there go down to upload a picture and click on browse. Then choose the picture from your computer and load it up! If you were talking about something else, specify and I'll be glad to help-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 06:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Put poll in <>s Then enter and put your question. Then enter and put choice and keep entering putting all your choices (never indent). At the end put /poll in <>s and you have a complete poll! Hope that helps! Did that help? Yes No An example poll-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi. ; ) Hi. ; ) Cheetahstar123 13:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC)Cheetahstar123 Hello. Here is the story I told you about, [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'Kigam Tescer: Embodiment']]. I hope you like it, and I hope we can be friends. Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 21:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh... Yo, yatzey. Cheetahstar123 01:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Cheetahstar123 Did you? Did you read my Story, mate? Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 15:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Good, What I would usually say is exactly what those flaws are so that you could go into editing and change them. But not evryone thinks like me so if I just said them they could be taken the wrong way. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Hey since I read your story would you mind reading mine? (if you have the time) Lord Sunflash I am always watching! It's called The Tale of Tabun Lord Sunflash I am always watching! X P Yay!!!!!! Hey, Yatz! Check out my new siggy!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!! ----Cheetahstar123 "Cheetahs Rock!" 01:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC)